


Gaim's Boys Night

by Audinosaurus



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audinosaurus/pseuds/Audinosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gaim boys' night gets a little out of control with Rat gone, at least for fairly new member Micchy. Threesome, very little if no romantic interaction between Yuuya and Kouta. MICCHY IS UNDERAGE IN THIS FANFICTION DUE TO IT TAKING PLACE PRE-SERIES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaim's Boys Night

The Gaim boys hung out together a lot, but this was the first time since Micchy'd joined that Rat had dropped out. There were some words about him either having to clean his room or just being invited to the girl's night, but no solid answer came through. None the less, the three boys now sat on a seat too small for three boys, let alone four, watching a brightly colored comedy from so many years ago Micchy didn't recognize the actor's names.

Somewhere along the lines, there was a kiss scene, which initially sparked laughter and mock-disgusted noises from the boys, but eventually prompted questions.

"Hey, Micchy, have you kissed anyone?" Yuuya asked, out of genuine curiosity. They were close already, of course, but there were still a lot of things they didn't know about Micchy.

The youngest boy shook his head, and received an arm around his shoulder. "That's cute, isn't it, Kouta?" He questioned, grinning.

Kouta nodded, cheerfully adding on "Have you thought about kissing anyone before?"

Thinking over it for a moment brought images of Mai to Micchy's mind. He'd thought about kissing her before, after all. "I guess, a few times. . ."

"I want to try it!" Kouta eagerly, leaning in and cupping Micchy's chin in his hands. "Can I try, Micchy? Can I kiss you?"

Startled, he furrowed his brow and froze for a moment, before nodding slightly. After all, he decided, he wouldn't want to kiss anyone like Mai without knowing what he was doing.

He wasn't exactly the most gentle person, Kouta. He was eager and he liked to be aggressive with things, even if it was affection he was inflicting. His kiss with Micchy was longer and more passionate than Micchy had thought. When he pulled away, Micchy was quick to look down at the couch, flushed and embarrassed about it. 

Yuuya was quick to pet Micchy's hair, affectionate in contrast to Kouta's aggression, though Kouta added on once more, "Yuuya, you should try!"

"Is it okay with you, Micchy?" Yuuya asked, always caring. "You don't have to say yes!"

Micchy thought for a moment, before raising his head, nodding slightly. "It's alright. I'm okay."

Yuuya was always, always more gentle than Kouta. It was no different when it came to kissing, and Yuuya took his time with it, stroking Micchy's cheek and making sure that Micchy was comfortable.

The end result of Micchy flushing was the same, though, and Yuuya and Kouta laughed, pulling Micchy into a tight hug together. "You're so cute, Micchy!" Kouta exclaimed, nuzzling up affectionately. It was no secret that he was the most physical of the group, though it was startling to Micchy when he peppered kisses across the younger's cheeks and forehead.

"Kouta, Kouta," Yuuya laughed as he chastised him. "Let him have some air!"

Kouta complied and pulled back some as Micchy shifted, adjusting his position on the couch. "I'm alright, Yuuya." He spoke, offering a smile. "It's kind of nice."

Kouta took the opportunity to pull Micchy back into a kiss, garnering a good-natured eye roll from Yuuya. Kouta was quick to pull Micchy's legs onto the couch, leaning against Yuuya's shoulder, getting more and more into it as Micchy went along with it.

"Micchy." Yuuya said, stern, startling Kouta enough for him to pull back. "You know you don't have to do anything just because Kouta does, right? Don't feel pressured." He warned. It wasn't that Kouta was forceful or bad, but he had a tendency to get too into things, and the last thing any of them wanted was Micchy regretting something. 

Micchy nodded once more, still catching his breath. "I won't do anything I don't want to. I promise." He smiled and nuzzled into Yuuya's shoulder.

"Are you comfortable with anything other than kissing?" Yuuya added on, though he wrapped his arms around Micchy's shoulders, Kouta pouting slightly. They differed in that Kouta liked to go by emotion, and Yuuya always liked talking things over. 

"I. . ." Micchy paused, thinking over it. "I'm okay with other things." He nodded, deciding on it. "I don't mind trying things with you guys."

"Things like sex, though?" Yuuya added, making sure there was no misunderstanding.

Micchy nodded, more confident in the choice now that he'd made it. "I'm okay."

Having Micchy's confirmation, Yuuya stood, causing Micchy (and Kouta, who'd been leaning his weight in) to fall back against the couch with a 'thud'. Everyone laughed, though Micchy pulled away from Kouta to recover from it. 

"You know you can stop whenever you want, alright, Micchy?" Kouta said as they waited for Yuuya to return from wherever he'd gone. Micchy nodded. 

"I'll say so." He said. In truth, Micchy wanted to do it for the freedom. His brother, his father, none of them could tell him not to do this. Kouta and Yuuya had quickly become some of his best friends, and he could do anything he wanted with them.

Yuuya's return caused them both to turn towards him, examining the two objects in his hands. It was hard to see with the dark atmosphere of a movie night, after all. 

"What've you got?" Kouta asked, curious as Yuuya rejoined them on the couch, pushing Micchy back into the center.

"Condoms and lube." Yuuya answered, matter of fact, which made Micchy blush and cover his eyes. Kouta reached across his younger companion to grab the examine the bottle of lube. 

"It's cute! It's called Pink!" Kouta teased, once Micchy slid his hands down. Despite his confidence in his choice, being exposed to something that'd never once come up with him (what he did know having all come from the internet) was startling. The bottle, at least, looked cute. It was white and pink and almost girly in a way that made him smile.

Yuuya offered over the box of condoms for Kouta to give his approval to, who glanced at them, not as interested in the comparatively boring packaging. Micchy took the box from Kouta's hand and he hesitantly slid one of the condoms out, examining the silver foil packet with careful eyes.

"Are you still alright with this, Micchy?" Yuuya questioned, looking over Micchy's face for signs of uncertainty. Really, he just looked focused.

Micchy nodded, smiling up at his team leader. "I'm alright. It's kind of. . .Exciting." He admitted, embarrassed.

"Remember, it's not something you have to do." Gaim's leader repeated. "I don't want you to feel pressured just because you're making out with someone. If you do want to, though, there's things here for you." 

Nodding, Micchy considered it, setting the products on his lap and leaning over to pull Yuuya towards him, initiating a kiss. It was less expert than any of the kisses Yuuya or Kouta had started, but the fact that it was Micchy's first time initiating initiating a kiss made it that much more special for Yuuya.

There was a lot of laughter and vying between the two older boys as they traded off their younger partner. It escalated when Kouta was the first to pull at Micchy's hoodie (and the shirt underneath.) Breaking the kisses, Micchy allowed it, though startled by the sharpness of the air, then looked between the two boys next to him.

"I don't want to be the only one exposed." He said, after a moment. "Can you guys. . .?"

Yuuya was quick to get the message, ridding himself of his shirt (and his pants, leaving him wearing just his boxers) in an effort to make Micchy more comfortable. Kouta, on the other hand, didn't get the message for a moment. Micchy laughed some once Kouta did and rushed to strip to Yuuya's level.

Though he reached to undo his waistband, Kouta protested some, though still struggling to get his pants off. "Micchy, can I do it? I want to!" He asked, eager, as he violently kicked his pants off, rushing through it.

Micchy slowly pulled his hands back and nodded, allowing Kouta's hands to undo the button and pull the zipper down. As he hooked his fingers around the waistband, Kouta's eyes caught on the elastic of Micchy's underwear.

"Hey, Micchy, can I take off your boxers too?" 

"So early?" Yuuya questioned, for the sake of Micchy's comfort. Micchy shook his head no. 

"I'm alright. Go ahead." He gave Kouta permission, pushing his hips up with his hands. With a quick tug, he was nude, exposed to Yuuya and Kouta-- his best friends. Somewhere between embarrassed and exhilarated, he look at Yuuya for comfort, relieved to find that he had removed his underwear, too. Kouta glanced between them from where he was on the ground, having kneeled down for ease of access, and laughed.

"I guess I have to, too, huh?" He said as he pulled off the last of his clothes. He sat on his knees, back towards the side of the couch, and pulling Micchy's legs to either side of his hips. Startled, Micchy slipped back, grabbing one hand onto the couch and the other onto Yuuya's hip to keep himself up. 

Yuuya laughed and placed a hand on Micchy's shoulder, holding him up. "Careful, Kouta." He warned, with a warm smile."It wouldn't be attractive to let your partner bash his head on the ground."

"Sorry, sorry, Micchy~" Kouta laughed, positioning himself over Micchy to kiss him again. Yuuya took up his own role, happy to run his free hand along Micchy's back and arms, kissing at his neck and shoulder until he found one specific spot that made Micchy's breath hitch. 

Between the skin stimulation and actually kissing someone, it was hard for Micchy to deny his arousal. It didn't help that though his eyes were closed, he could feel the heat (and, due to Yuuya's position, the hardness) resonating from his partners.

Rummaging to the side of the couch, Micchy found the lubricant and condoms that'd be discarded earlier, offering it up, breaking the kiss in turn. "Should we, like... use these things?" Micchy questioned, brow furrowed.

Yuuya laughed and nodded, taking the lubricant for himself as Kouta took the condoms. "You're getting more confident about this, huh, Micchy?" Kouta spoke as he pulled the box open. He quickly grasped for one of the packets inside. "Hey, there's different colors! I found blue, like Gaim!"

Yuuya laughed and reached over Micchy's shoulder to take it. "I want blue. Find a different color, Kouta."

Kouta rummaged through the package for a moment, before pulling one out and ripping a condom open before Micchy could see the color. He rolled it on, where the other two participants could see that it was bright red.

"Guess who I am." Kouta propped himself up, balancing on his knees and shins and crossing his arms across his chest. "'The only thing important in the world is strength! That's why I lead a dance team!'"

"Kaito Kumon!" Yuuya exclaimed and the entire group collapsed into hysteric laughter.

It took several minutes for even one of them to gain their breath back, starting with Yuuya and then Kouta taking the longest, but eventually they managed to calm down. 

"That was mean, Kouta." Micchy protested, though he still smiled.

"It wasn't that bad!" Kouta laughed, though Yuuya clearly had cleared his mind to focus on something else. His hands trailed down Micchy's sides, eventually resting on his hips, massaging his thumbs into the bone. The sensation caused Micchy to shiver and distracted him from the mood.

"We should continue, right? Or else that Baron Condom will go to waste." Yuuya teased, resting his chin on Micchy's head affectionately. 

"Ah--right." Kouta nodded. "Micchy, how do you wanna do this? Like, position and stuff? And I guess who gets to do what, huh. . ." He frowned, thinking.

Micchy thought over it some. "I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm just trusting you guys." He admitted. "I guess this is okay, though."

"We can try like this. Since Micchy'll probably be penetrated, I'll use my fingers, and one of you can do something for each other?" Yuuya suggested, thinking over the positioning. The other two nodded, though Micchy's stomach was tight thinking about it.

". . .Does it hurt, Yuuya? Kouta?" He asked, after a moment of silence. Yuuya looked towards Kouta for response. 

"It's kind of weird and it takes a minute to get used to. But we'll make sure it doesn't hurt, okay, Micchy?" He responded, puppy-like enthusiasm building.

Micchy nodded, putting his trust in Kouta's words. Micchy pulled himself up onto his knees, leaning towards Kouta, almost on all fours.. He pondered for a moment before speaking aloud, slowly taking after Yuuya's example of asking and being confident. 

"Kouta, can I touch you? Please?" He asked. Kouta nodded, positioning himself back onto his knees, supporting himself on the arm of the couch. 

"Let me start first." Yuuya intervened, pumping some of the lubricant onto his fingers. Micchy glanced back as he felt a hand on his hip, another against his backside. His jaw tensed as a finger pushed in, foreign inside of his body. 

"Just tell me if it hurts, alright? Try to relax." Yuuya noted. "You can go ahead."

Micchy nodded, breathing, trying to listen to what he'd said and relax. His attention turned back to Kouta, who'd been pouting at being told he had to wait. It was a little scary, being up-close and personal to an actual penis.

Wrapping his fingers around carefully, Micchy gave an experimental pump, eliciting a sharp hiss from Kouta. Biting his lip, Micchy tried again, and a sharp inhale caused Kouta's stomach to move in a way that caught Micchy's eye.

Slowly, he fall into a rhythm, listening to the sounds that Kouta made. Something in the sounds spurred him on, but his rhythm was broken when he felt Yuuya push a second finger in, causing him to tense up and look back again.

Yuuya had placed a hand on his back, massaging his fingertips into Micchy's shoulder blade. "You're alright." He reassured, something Micchy thought made him sound like an older brother (the last thing he wanted to think about at this particular moment; Takatora'd scream and faint if he thought about Micchy doing this.) "Do you mind if I go a little faster, Micchy? It shouldn't hurt."

Micchy considered it before nodding, once again putting his trust in Yuuya and Kouta (who hadn't protested, at least. It could be that Micchy's slender fingers were still tightly wrapped around him.) Yuuya paused for a moment, shifting his fingers around once Micchy'd relaxed some, before pushing a third in, slower now than with before.

It was a long moment for Micchy, like the world was in slow motion as he forced himself to relax, to trust in them. He focused his attention on Kouta, massaging the pad of his thumb into the head of Kouta's penis. The action, at least, got his mind off, as the discomfort slowly went away.

"I'm alright." Micchy said, after a long while, letting go of Kouta and using his hands to brace himself.

"Are you feeling good?" Kouta asked, grinning wide and leaning forward to press a kiss to Micchy's forehead and then to his nose and cheeks. He nodded, eyelashes fluttering, as Yuuya pulled his own hand back. 

"Is it alright if I actually go in, Micchy?" Yuuya asked. "We might want to change positions some." He warned.

"I'd like to. My back kind of hurts." Micchy admitted, sitting up.

"You could've said so!" Kouta defended, ruffling Micchy's hair. 

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Micchy defended, though he laughed.

Yuuya sat up, quickly slathering more lubricant on his member, propping his legs up onto the couch and grasping onto Micchy's hips. He pulled the younger onto his lap, holding him steady. It was being held like this that really brought Micchy's attention to their strength; Yuuya and Kouta were both so much more muscular than he was, so much more strong. Hearing Yuuya's anticipating breaths behind him and with the reminder of Kouta's reactions of earlier made him feel very wanted, something he hardly felt becoming a faceless company icon at home.

"Kouta," he spoke, preparing himself. "Hold my hands." 

Kouta willingly leaned in, intertwining his fingers with Micchy almost romantically. Affectionately, he nuzzled against Micchy's cheek, before eventually settling on leaning against his shoulder. 

Yuuya spoke up once more, always one to ask questions. "Is it alright now, Micchy?" Feeling Micchy nod, Yuuya rested against the other side of Micchy's shoulder, and so, so slowly he lowered Micchy's hips onto him.

There were quiet whines as Micchy took it, forcing himself through the discomfort. His hands gripped onto Kouta's, his eyes closed, and behind him he could hear Yuuya's desperate whimpers. He hadn't even thought about how much little Yuuya'd gotten, with how much more physical Kouta'd gotten to be with him.

It felt like an eternity of the odd sensation, the feeling of something inside of him, before either one of the boys spoke or even dared to breath.

"Is everything alright?" Yuuya asked, voice strained.

"It's fine, it's good." Micchy replied, slowly relaxing, now that the silence had been shattered. His fingers tightened and loosened around Kouta's. When he looked, he could see that Kouta was looking at him with a focused concern he wasn't used to.

Micchy nuzzled to each side of his shoulders, towards either of the older boys. It was funny to him, comforting them about this when they were the adults, the ones with more experience. They were so scared of hurting him.

"You can move, Yuuya. It's okay." Micchy eventually spoke, being brave. Yuuya looked towards him, surprised. 

"You're sure?" Yuuya asked, and he just nodded in return. Yuuya carefully used his hands and pelvis, moving against his teammate's body. Micchy's breath was sharp and deep as it began, though he worked to rock his hips in motion. 

Kouta was holding his breath, waiting for Micchy to cry out or feel pain, but it never happened, much to his relief. As he got comfortable with Micchy's motions, and Yuuya in turn, Kouta pressed kisses and bites into Micchy's shoulder, doing what he felt was his own part. Micchy could feel Kouta's cock twitching against his stomach. 

Yuuya's slowly able to up the speed, hearing Micchy's small breaths turn to gasps and eventually moans that make Yuuya feel much more satisfied with the outcome. All at once, the motion stops with Kouta's hands releasing Micchy's and wrapping around Yuuya's.

"I. . .Can we try something more?" Kouta asked, pleading. Micchy's brow furrows, curious, though some fear remains, as he'd just gotten used to what Yuuya was doing.

"What more is there?" Micchy asked, looking back to Yuuya as well for an answer.

"Like doubling up?" Yuuya asked, nuzzling into Micchy. "It might not be safe for his first time."

Though it wasn't intended to, the phrase sounded like a challenge to Micchy. He wanted to be strong enough, free enough, to do something like this. "It's safe. I want to." 

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to. . ." Kouta added, though his desperation was obvious.

"I want to do it, alright? I can take it." Micchy smiled, wrapping his arms around Kouta's shoulders and leaning against him. Kouta looks towards Yuuya, and though Yuuya still seemed apprehensive about the idea that Micchy could be hurt, there was no denying Micchy's enthusiasm.

Kouta grabbed the bottle of lube, releasing Yuuya's hands, and covering his fingers. It was definitely strange to slide his fingers up alongside Yuuya's dick, but he did, swiftly inserting all three (in contrast to Yuuya taking his sweet, sweet time.) 

Micchy gritted his teeth, bit at his lip, balled up his hands to get used to it; He was glad Kouta didn't move, at least, and that Yuuya did his best not to even breathe, not wanting to risk the discomfort turning to pain. Even the feeling of the wind blowing through the room from the lazy ceiling fan above felt like a hurricane against Micchy's skin, the effects of everything going on below spreading to his entire body. 

"Can I move my hand some, Micchy?" Kouta asked, after a long, long moment. Seeing Micchy nod, he did, shifting and scissoring his his fingers. Yuuya stifled a gasp into Micchy's shoulder, and Micchy's body tensed, trying with all of his might to adjust to it. 

"Kouta, just go ahead." Micchy said, through deep breaths. The speed of his fingers mixed with Kouta's natural lack of elegance just left Micchy thinking it'd be less violent to have something less flexible. Kouta pulled his hand back (using it to lubricate his cock and then wiping it carelessly on the couch) and laughed some. 

"You're okay, right?"

Micchy gave a bright smile, and turned back to give Yuuya one, too.

"I'm okay. I like it. Your nails at just sharp, Kouta." They laughed at the last phrase, knowing it was true-- even Rat's nails were consistently groomed better than Kouta's. 

They were quiet, the fear and exhilaration once more taking over as Kouta moved his hips, and slowly pushed himself in. Both of the them had their hands clasped onto Micchy's hips, and both of their stomachs were pressed against Micchy's body.

Though Micchy felt like it should hurt and he felt his eyes tear up, it was just too comfortable. The warmth surrounding his body, the feeling of their hands and skin and breath all coming together into his skin. Micchy swore he could feel their heartbeats, pounding like drums.

As usual, there was no one willing to move or speak. For the longest moment yet, everything stood still, with Micchy's eyes closed as he focused on every sensation coming over him. The first motion anyone does is from Yuuya, kissing up Micchy's neck and towards his cheek, prompting him to turn.

Despite the awkwardness of the angle, they manage to make it work, managing a fairly passionate kiss that helped Micchy relax more. Kouta returned to Micchy's neck and jaw. He's the first one to speak this time, eager to move, eager to feel.

"How do we. . . do this?" He questions, tensing and untensing his arms to keep his self control. "Will it be okay if we move seperate? Are you okay with this, Micchy?"

Micchy doesn't want to speak. He doesn't want to let any of his breath go, but the question has to be answered.

"Separate would be easier. . .Just do what works best. You don't need to ask." Yuuya laughed slightly, amused that though he'd been the one to ask so many things earlier, now it was Kouta being told not to ask things.

Kouta moves first, eager. Micchy feels his vision go white, and it's like the air has been knocked out of him. He struggles to breathe, to see, his nails grip into Kouta's back instead of just into his own fists, but slowly, it fades, and he finds himself moaning.

It's short lived, of course. It seemed like it was all at once that it was over, Micchy collapsing back against Yuuya as he cums shortly before the others. None of the remember which of them finished second or third, only that Micchy was first and it was over.

They all breathe heavily, laughing some as they finally have enough air again. Yuuya takes Kouta's condom and his own, the better of the two at not spilling, and ties off the top. Micchy found the wrappers and handed them over before pushing Kouta to the opposite side of the couch.

"I don't want you touching me when we're all sweaty like this." Micchy explained, pushing his soaked bangs away from his forehead. 

"The bodily fluid you're concerned about coming in contact with is sweat? You realize that couch is filthy." Yuuya questioned as he stood to throw away the trash, before returning. He lifted Micchy up (who fuss slightly, but exhaustion is hard to fight against) and set him across his and Kouta's laps.

"You're probably going to be sore. I suppose we went a little far." Yuuya mused. "You should probably stretch your body some before you fall asleep."

"I'm not going to do that." Micchy replied, glancing up at him as though his suggestion was ridiculous.

"That's your call, then." Yuuya grinned, teasing, and ruffled up Micchy's hair. Kouta joined in, and again, they ended up laughing.

"I'm not a pure virginal child anymore. I've had pretty kinky sex now." Micchy spoke, after the laughter died down. "What will the girls possibly think?"

"I don't think the girls are ready to think about anyone in their team having kinky sex." Kouta replied, raising his arms behind his head and leaning back, closing his eyes. "We should clean up eventually."

"Eventually. We can do it after we sleep, right, Yuuya?"

Yuuya looked at the wall-clock, squinting to see the time, then shrugging. "I suppose so. Are we really going to sleep on this couch, though? It doesn't seem like a good idea. . ."

"It's fine." Micchy yawned. Kouta seemed to already be asleep.

Yuuya laughed. "You're both ridiculous. I'm glad to be your leader."


End file.
